Stay Away
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Sequal to experiments. Sam and Dean are on a small vacation, just riding around, everything seems normal. Then Sam has a horrible vision and runs away from Dean to keep it from happening, is Sam playing right into the demon's hands?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the sequal I promised. I hope you all like this story, I have all kinds of ideas for my little trilogy, so leave plenty of reviews if u want to know what all happens. I won't update my story until I get enough reviews. Oh, if you haven't, u need to read "Experiments" before reading this one if you want to understand whats going on. We;; emjoy this chapter and remember, more reviews, faster updates. Also remember, I LOVE ending with cliffhangers...hehehehe : )

* * *

Sam lay on the cheap motel bed, Dean's snoring in his ears. It had been two weeks since the near fatal encounter with a horrible creature. It had tortured Sam, but those wounds had healed, the creature had done something much worse without even trying, it had brought out a part of Sam, a dark part. 

Dean had kept his word, for the last two weeks Sam had taken a sabbatical from hunting. Dean had gone out on occasion, but came back within a few days. Sam's arms no longer hurt him, they went stiff occasionally, but other then that, all that was left was scars.

Yet some scars went deeper, the emotional scars would never fade. Sam was far from accepting that though, he was sure that whatever he had undergone, whatever powers he had demonstrated would fade, or at least he kept telling himself that.

Ever since taking a vacation, Sam hadn't had any visions nor did he show any signs of anything weird with him. He no longer saw yellow eyes figures in the shadows and best of all, he didn't have horrifying nightmares anymore. He was close to be, dare he say it, normal.

He stared at the ceiling, the darkness was almost welcoming. It gave Sam time to think, think about Jess, his mom, his dad, Dean, and the demon.

He hadn't known his mother other then pictures and a brief encounter with her spirit, she had saved his life from an evil spirit a long time ago.

He missed Jess so much that it still hurt, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't cross his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her beautiful face, all those things that he loved about her and more. She would have made a beautiful bride, his beautiful bride. He couldn't help but blame himself for her death, if only he had warned her, if only he had told her the truth, if only...

His dad was still an issue, even after his death. It left more questions for Sam, such as: Did hi sdad know why the demon wanted him, how had his dad died, and did his dad know how much Sam loved him before he died. Sam's worst fear was that his dad had died thinking Sam hated him. Far from it, Sam loved his father more then ever, but he and his dad were just so different. They both wanted different things out of life and they clashed so easily. The one thing Sam had wanted out of his father most had been that he treated his sons as sons, not warriors.

Dean was the one solid thing in Sam's life right now, he held the kind of strength that Sam could only wish for. Although Dean had a tough exterior, he had a soft heart, especially when it came to kids and his brother. Sam wasn't sure what his life would be like if anything ever happened to Dean, the brothers relied on each other to keep each other alive and sane. Though there had been times when the brothers got into a squabble or two, especially when it came to their father. Dean had thrown a few punches and normally Sam would take them in stride, though he knew he had one raincheck on Dean, one free hit.

Thinking about the demon made him angry, confused, and worried. The demon had chosen him for something, some big plans. Why him? There were so many things about the connection between Sam and the demon that he didn't understand.

Sam's thoughts went back to the dream he had that night in the hospital, he had watched a dark part of himself kill Dean, was that some sort of vision, or Sam's worst fear manifesting itself into his dreams? Sam would rather die then harm his brother.

Sam laughed as he heard Dean talk in his sleep. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Only Dean would have those kinds of dreams. Sam looked at the clock and sighed, 3:27 am and he still couldn't sleep. Dean had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sam got up off the bed and walked over to the sink to get a drink of water.

He filled the cup and took a long drink, suddenly intense pain ripped through Sam's head, his vision blurred and he dropped the glass on the floor, it shattered, waking Dean up.

"Sam." Dean mumbled sleepily.

Sam couldn't answer, the wave of nausea overtook him as he gripped the sink. His visions had been bad, but never like this. It felt like spikes were being driven into his brain slowly. Images began to show in Sam's mind. _Here we go._

_Sam and Dean were on the road in the Impala, they were arguing about something. Dean pulled the car over, his face tight with anger. He got out of the car, slamming the door. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Sam?"_

_Sam got out of his side of the car and walked over to Dean, Sam looked the way he had when he fought with his dad. "You know exactly what I mean Dean, I am sick of your bullshit."_

"_My bullshit, it's not me who always needs rescuing little brother, maybe I'm tired of carrying your ass everywhere." Dean stopped, Sam's face had gone white. Dean realized he had gone too far this time._

"_I never asked you to save me, hell maybe there were times I wanted to die, you were just following dad's fuckin orders_!"

_Sam turned to walk away, anything to get away from Dean. Dean sighed, pushing his anger down. "Come on Sam." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder._

_Sam turned around, his eyes bright yellow and full of anger. "Don't touch me." Dean felt a powerful force shove him back, he screamed as his body hit the windshield of the Impala,_

_Dean's head rolled to the side, blood pouring out of his nose and head, a shard of glass impaled his stomach, Dean was dead._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry it took me a while to update, I had to think of what to do. Well I hope u enjoy this chapter and remember to review. I won't update until I believe I have enough reviews. Well ENJOY: ) Cliffhangers ROCK!!!

* * *

Dean had been having one of the best dreams in his life when he heard a glass shatter. He sat up, mumbling sleepily. "Sam." 

When Sam didn't answer, Dean got worried. He pulled the covers off and jumped out of bed, he saw Sam leaning over the bathroom sink and ran over to him. "Sam?"

He saw the pained look on his face, his knuckles white from gripping the sink, he was having a vision. Nothing Dean could do but wait it out and hope Sam was ok.

Dean hated feeling so helpless, something seemed different about this vision, it seemed more intense then the others. Sam gave a horrified gasp, not of pain but fear. Dean had enough, he began to gently shake Sam. "Sammy, snap out of it."

Sam's eyes snapped out, panic on his green eyes. He backed away from Dean slowly, he had to get away from Dean as soon as possible, this was one vision he wouldn't allow to happen.

"Sam, what did you see?" It must have been real bad.

Sam was unsure of what to do, should he tell Dean what he had seen or should he get away now, before he did end up killing Dean.

"Sam, come on, what's wrong?" This was starting to scare Dean now, Sam never acted like this after a vision, something had scared the hell out of him. What had he seen?

Sam made his decision. He rubbed his head, wiping the sweat away. "A killer, murdering someone using telekinesis."

"Did you know who it was that was killed?" Dean couldn't shake the feeling that Sam was hiding something, it was the way Sam looked in his eyes.

"A young man, looked about your age Dean, we will look for them in the morning, let's go back to sleep." Sam could tell Dean wasn't buying it all, but thankfully he didn't ask any more questions. Dean went back to his bed and watched as Sam lay on his bed, looking up at ceiling like he had when he had been in the hospital.

Dean yawned and soon fell asleep, hoping that Sam would be more open in the later morning. When Sam heard Dean's snoring, he quietly got out of his bed, knowing Dean was a sound sleeper.

He began packing a few items, debating on whether he should take the journal with him. He finally decided against it, he would have his laptop, Dean needed the journal more then he did. He shoved his clothes and his laptop into his duffel and quietly opened the door. With one last look at Dean, he closed the door and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning, feeling a slight headache from his drinking. At least he had gotten to finish that dream he had. "Yo Sammy, time to..." 

He stopped when he saw that Sam's bed was empty. _Maybe he went to get coffee?_ Dean got into the shower and took about half an hour, wondering what had really happened the night before. He expected to hear the door open any minute yelling about Dean being in the shower too long.

Dean got out of the shower, worried about where Sam was, Dean grabbed a shirt and noticed that the journal sat out on the table instead of in Sam's bag. Now that he noticed, a lot of Sam's stuff was missing, his clothes, his laptop, and his duffel.

"What the hell?" Dean was puzzled, why the hell would Sam take off without Dean, did it have something to do with the vision he had?

Whatever the reason, Dean was pissed off. _Sammy, first I'm gonna come save your ass, then I'm gonna kick it. _He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door. He had to find Sammy now.

* * *

Sam walked down the road, he had been walking for about four hours and was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. He was tempted to just turn around and go back, Dean would be furious at him, he knew that much. Then he remembered the evil look on his own face as he sent Dean flying through the air into the windshield, killing him. _I can't allow that to happen! _

Sam heard the roar of an engine and saw the Impala speeding towards him, his brother's face tight with anger. _Oh shit._

Dean slammed the breaks, moving the car so it stopped in front of Sam. Dean jumped out of the car and walked over to Sam, trying to keep his irratation down. "What the hell Sam?"

Sam dropped his duffel and looked at Dean. "I don't need to hear it right now Dean, I had the worst vision possible and I don't need any crap from you right now."

"So that's what I get for coming all this way to get you, what could have happened that was so bad that you would bail on me?"

Sam glared at Dean, an anger deep inside came out, all the bitterness that he couldn't throw at his dad would instead be thrown at Dean. "You have no idea what I go through with these damn visions, having to watch people brutally murdered, you don't even have the kind of strength to deal with it."

Dean backed up a bit, this was the way Sam sounded when he fought with their father, he sounded so bitter. "No I don't know and from the sounds of it I don't want to know, but I am supposed to protect you, so just get in the car."

"I am so sick of you telling me what to do, you are exactly like dad, you think you can control me, well guess what Dean, he couldn't and neither can you." Sam could feel a pressure building up inside his head, rage coming out that had been pinned up for so long. He walked closer to Dean and suddenly punched Dean as hard as he could. "Raincheck."

Dean reeled from the punch, but didn't fall, Sam had caught him by surprise. His jaw hurt like a mother, Sam was really scaring him.

Sam didn't notice the gravel around him moving away from him, but Dean noticed. "Sammy, you need to just calm down, now can we talk about this."

There it was again, the gold flicker that Dean had seen before in Sam's eyes, it was only there briefly, but long enough that Dean knew what he saw.

Sam closed his eyes, his head pounding horribly, all the rage and bitterness inside him made his blood boil, now that it had been released, it was taking over. When he opened his eyes again, he felt different, more powerful.

Dean backed up, his eyes wide in shock, Sam's eyes were completely changed, gold feral eyes stared at Dean, filled with malice.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I know, I should be shot for not updating this story for a while, to be honest I hit a writers block, a major one and when I finally get an idea, my computer wouldn't cooperate. Well here it is, my idea for this storyline, if u have suggestions, please send them, I am always willing to use some help. Flames are never necessary and reviews are the greatest thing in the world since fudge...lol...well read, review, and ENJOY!

* * *

Dean backed up slowly, fear in his eyes. The look Sam held scared the ever-living hell out of him. What Dean didn't know was the battle that went on inside of Sam, a battle with himself and something more powerful. He wasn't really angry at Dean, not in the way it seemed, but something powerful was taking over and he was sure it was the demon, had the demon possessed him without Sam ever knowing, was that why he had shown those kind of abilities at the house? 

"Get out of here Dean, walk away now and I won't kill you." Sam's voice was harsh and shaky, his glare intense. From what Sam could tell, he still had control, he had to get Dean away before it was too late. Dean stared at Sam in disbelief, then anger came over his face. "Get out of my brother you bastard!"

Sam felt his control slipping, he felt himself panic as the evil began to talk to Dean. "**He tried to warn you Dean, you never were good about listening to common sense." **

Dean didn't know what to do, when the evil had taken their dad over, he had continued to annoy it, but he knew in the back of his mind that they had the colt, but here he had nothing. How was he going to save Sam?

"Yeah sure, you're only tough because you have my little brother to hide inside." Dean figured if he could get the demon to come out, maybe Sam could get away.

"**Your taunts won't work on me, because I am not what you think I am."** Sam watched helplessly, the strange thing was that this thing wasn't the demon, but Dean wouldn't realize that.

"What do you mean?" Dean was getting confused, how could this not be the demon?

"**Poor stupid Dean, you can't see what's truly in front of you." **Sam fought for control and lost, he grew weaker as the evil got stronger. He knew what the evil was going to do, but he couldn't stop it.

"**Would you like to know what Sam saw in his vision?"**

Dean moved his hand towards his gun, but stopped when he heard that, this didn't sound good.

"**He saw me killing you, a fight between the two of you finally let me out and I was able to do what Sam had secretly been wanting to do for a long time, shut you up, only I did it permanently."**

Dean looked Sam in the eyes, trying to find any trace of Sam in that hard glare, was that why Sam had left?

The gun he had been reaching for slid out of his pocket and into Sam's hand, a twisted smile on his face. **"I am trying to figure out how to finally rid myself of you, with you in the way I could never really get free."**

"Who or what the hell are you?"

"**Every person in the world has a darker side to them, inner dark desires that can never truly be realized. Normal people's dark desires aren't powerful enough to manifest themselves." **He cocked his head to the side, grinning. **"But Sam is far from normal, his abilities grow stronger everyday, and with them his inner dark desires grow as well, fueled by your demon friend."**

Dean was understanding now, what he was dealing with was basically a dark doppleganger, only instead of coming out in another form, it chose to stay in the safest place possible, a place where Dean wouldn't dare attack, his own brother. But why the gold eyes?

"If you are what you say, then why do you have gold eyes?"

**"Because the gold eyes signify what you believe as true evil, your brother is the same way, so when I am released, Sam's mind allows me to copy the gold eyes."**

Dean figured that in some messed up way that made sense.

"**I would hate to see your inner dark desires Dean."** The gun cocked and Dean felt his breath hitch as he watched the gun. This was the worst way to die in his way of thinking.

Sam knew it was now or never to gain control before Dean was killed. He put all his energy into putting the darkness back where had it before.

Dean watched the gold in Sam's eyes slowly fade, the gun fell from Sam's hand and Sam fell to his knees. Dean ran over, but stopped when he heard Sam's voice. "No Dean, stay back."

"Sam come on." Dean reached down and put his hand on his shoulder. Sam flinched and pulled away.

"I mean it Dean, you can't be anywhere around me, not until I can get this under control."

"Sam come on, sure you scared the hell out of me and your evil self was gonna kill me, but that's no reason to worry."

Sam stood up. "Are you crazy Dean, I have every reason to worry, I don't want to be the reason you get killed and here I almost was."

"Well maybe you should have told me about your vision last night."

Sam opened his mouth, but he knew Dean was right, Sam should have told him. "Ok, so I should have, but that doesn't change anything, I'm leaving."

"Where do you think you can go, that things inside you, you can't escape it. Sticking with me means that maybe we can figure it out better."

Sam wasn't sure, he could feel the darkness inside him welling up, just waiting for another strike. "Sorry Dean." Sam picked up his backpack and began walking. Dean was about to grab Sam's shoulder and stop him, but then he remembered what happened last time he made Sam angry. He stood there as Sam walked off. What was Dean gonna do now?


	4. Chapter 4

I know it has been forever since I last wrote a chapter on here and I greatly apologize. I had another block with this story, but last episode of Supernatural fit right in with what I was doing, so I decided to continue now. A special thanks to samantha-dean for poking and prodding at me to get another chapter posted. This chapter is dedicated to you, one of my most loyal readers. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. I promise it take me as long to update the next chapter.

* * *

Dean watched Sam walk away in utter defeat, so this was what his dad had meant when he said either save Sammy or he would end up killing Sammy. What was Dean going to do? He couldn't go after Sam after Sam made up his mind to leave, he didn't want to risk making Sam angry and unleashing that darker side again, because he wasn't sure if sam had enough strength to stop him from killing Dean the next time around.

After a few minutes of watching Sam disappear down the road, Dean got into his car and reluctantly drove the other way, thinking hard on what to do next, if only his dad was here now, he would know what to do.

After reaching the motel, he turned the motor off and just sat there for a second, then he let out his anger by smacking the dashboard over and over again. He was so freakin tired of all this shit, of fighting, of being afraid of losing Sammy, and being afraid that he would fail his dad and his little brother. In the end he had failed, he couldn't save Sam from himself, his dad would have been able to, but not Dean. Dean leaned his forehead on the wheel and swore under his breath, "Damn you dad, why the hell didn't you tell me more about Sam, why did you have to die and leave me to watch over him?"

Dean looked up, as if expecting some sort of answer from God or his dad or something, but nothing came. He sat alone in his car, the dashboard bent to hell and back, and without any answers.

* * *

Sam walked a few miles, his mind going a million miles an hour. At least now he knew what he was up against, but how was he supposed to fight himself? He half expected the Impala to be creeping slowly behind him, his over protective brother at his heels, but surprisingly, Dean was no where to be found, a great relief to Sam. 

Sam knew the extreme hatred his darker self had for Dean, all the resentment and anger Sam had felt over the years directed at his dad and brother had created his darker self and the hatred he felt for the demon only served to strengthen it, it had been near impossible to stop the evil from killing Dean, he didn't think he could stop it from doing it again.

He picked up his phone and dialed the roadhouse number, it wasn't long before he heard Ellen's voice. "Roadhouse."

"Hey Ellen, it's Sam."

"Well hell's bells, how ya been Sam?" Sam smiled, she always seemed happy when he called and she was a great help.

"Listen, I need Ash's help on something, is he there?" The tone of his voice made Ellen wonder what was going on, she knew whatever it was, it was serious.

"I'll go see if he is awake, is everything ok hon?"

Sam smiled again, though it was harder this time, she always seemed to watch out for him. "I'll tell ya later."

That seemed to satisfy Ellen for the moment, he heard her yell out in the background. "Ash! Get off the pool table and get over here now."

Sam laughed a bit as he heard a loud thud on the other side of the phone, then cursing before he heard Ash's voice on the phone. "Genius here, what can I do ya for?"

"I need everything you can get me on dark doubles, dark inner desires coming to life." To anyone else, Sam would have sounded insane, but it was the off the mill to Ash.

"Dean having a bit of trouble over there?"

"No Ash, it isn't Dean." He paused for a second. "It's me."

There was a pause on the line, most likely Ash telling Ellen what Sam had said. So it was no surprise when Ellen's voice was heard again. "Sam, what's going on, why do you want to know about dark doubles?"

Sam took a long breath and began to explain to Ellen what all had happened between him and Dean. After another long pause, Sam heard Ellen's voice again. "Sam, I think you should come by the Roadhouse, it will be safer having you with us."

Sam wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, Dean would most likely look there sometime or other and Sam wanted more answers before being confronted with Dean again. Plus he was probably about three hundred miles away from the Roadhouse and had nothing but his feet to get him from place to place. "I don't know Ellen, I don't want Dean to find me right now and I am kinda stranded a really long distance from the roadhouse..."

"Say no more, I'll come and get you, just find someplace safe to stay until I come." Her voice was resolute, Sam had no choice other to say. "Yes Ma'am."

"Good boy, now call me when you find a place to stay." Sam said he would and they both hung up.

* * *

Sam found a gas station not too far away and went into the restroom to wash his face and calm himself, it was then he saw his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't Sam's weary looking face, but the gold eyed sneering version of himself, it seemed to be getting stronger even still. Sam stared at the reflection, unsure of what to do. Then it spoke. **"You really think you can keep me trapped in here Sammy boy, I grow stronger as you get weaker, soon it will be you trapped inside this body and I will be free. The first thing I will do is slowly kill Dean and there will be nothing you can do about it."**

Sam listened in growing horror to his double, but his last words got to Sam and he screamed. "No!" He then slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering the glass and the image. He pulled back his bleeding fist and pulled out a shard of glass from his knuckle, then he heard an unsettling laugh around him before he quickly left the bathroom. Things were getting out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I am sorry for slacking on my stories, I lost the writing bug for a while and just recently got it back. I hope you like this chapter and like the twist I added at the end. Big grin You know how I am. Leave reviews please and read read read.

* * *

Sam ran from the gas station, blood on his t-shirt and hands, a panicked look on his face. His feet were sore from running for so long and his head was pounding so badly he though he was literally dying. His darker side had overcome him in a moment of weakness and made him take an innocent life for no reason other then to prove to Sam that he could make him kill.

That poor gas station attendant didn't have to lose his life simply to prove a point, but his dark doppleganger knew that killing innocent people would weaken Sam's resolve and soon allow him to fully take control and it was working, Sam heard the darker side's evil whispering more and more as he ran. It took all he could to keep himself from calling Dean and telling him where he was, that would be the final blow the dark side would take, Dean was Sam's hold on his sanity, killing him would be the way the darker side could take over and Sam knew that.

He had simply stopped to rest at the gas station while waiting for Ellen to come, when suddenly, like he was a spectator in his own boyd, he began to attack the attendant who had so kindly asked if he could do something for him. There hadn't been anyone else in the gas station and Sam had been smart enough to disconnect the security camera and take the security tape with him so not to incrimminate him, he had enough trouble dealing with the evil inside him without having to deal with police on the side.

"You can't control me." He said aloud, knowing the evil within could hear and was laughing.

**"Come now Sammy, you really don't think that you can actually continue to hold out against me, I grow stronger as you grow weaker and soon you will be nothing more then a weak pathetic voice in the back of my mind as I kill everyone you hold dear." **A small pause came before he continued. **"Starting of course with your meddlesome brother Dean."**

Sam practically jumped out of his skin as his cell phone rang, he looked at his phone and was surprised to see Dean's number appear on his phone. A part of him wanted to turn to his big brother for help, to help him get out of this entire mess, but a larger part knew that it would be lethal for Dean if Sam met up with him again, he strongly resisted the urge to pick up the phone and continued running.

It wasn't long before he found an old motel alongside the road, it looked deserted and was perfect for Sam to clean himself up, the smell of the blood was beginning to make him nauseous. He wraped his coat around himself to cover the blood on his shirt and stuck his hands in his pocket before walking into the motel. The motel could use a lot of renovations, that much was clear as he walked into the dusty place, an older man was sitting at the desk reading a paper while mumbling under his breath.

Sam walked up to the desk and tapped a little on the desk, getting the man's attention. "Room?"

Sam nodded. "Please."

"25 dollars a night, you can pay when you check out." Sam thought that was odd, but said nothing, simply took the key that was handed to him and made his way to room 62. He opened the door and was greeted with an old room, but it was clean. Sam headed into the bathroom and stripped out of his bloody clothes before turning on the shower. He stepped in, the hot water soothed his tense muscles and washed away the dirt, grime, and blood from hs body, he wished he could wash away the evil just as easily.

**"Keep wishing boy, a lot of good that will do you."**

Sam sighed, the evil's mocking words leaving a dent on his confidence, hopefully he would have more of a control over the situation after a good nights sleep.

* * *

Dean sighed as he got Sam's voice mail again. He knew he shouldn't be calling his brother, but dammit, he needed to know if he was ok. He was back at the hotel he and Sam had been staying at before all this bullshit occured. He had already taken out his frustrations on the wall and knew that the hotel staff wouldn't exactly be happy with the state of their now dented up walls.

He sighed as he turned his phone off and began to pack up his things, he had spoken to Ellen who had said she going to get Sam, only to haver her call back later saying Sam wouldn't pick up for her anymore.

He heard a knock on the door and figured it to room service. "Not now." He shouted half heartedly.

He heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door, muffled and annoyed. "Open the damn door Dean."

Dean sat up immediately, his heart racing as he bolted from the bed over to the door. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

He flung open the door to see a figure standing there, Dean's voice caught in his throat a moment before finally speaking. "Dad?"


End file.
